And She Was Gone
by moonlyte
Summary: Several years have passed and now Sasuke's going to Konoha. What will surprise him to the news about Sakura. Pls R&R! Rated T. just to be safe.Please read you'll love PLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

And She Was Gone

Up in the clouds I wonder,

Was she I yonder?

Deep in the Hidden Sound Village I sorrow,

"Is she alright?" I stood up lying on the row

"I remember…"

Nights fading I said "goodbye"

I see you crying with your thine eyes

And then I left alone, unknown

Still repenting for what I've done wrong

"I knew I'll be sorry for this…"

After several years I've returned

Waiting for someone in return

Alas! I will be going to see her at last

To see her beauty as a goddess, a sight to behold!

"Ah, Home sweet home"

I've reached the welcoming gates of Konoha, my home

Looking for something, there alone

I walk at the buy streets of my hometown

And there she's none.

"Where is she?"

Panicking at the sidewalks, I rushed

"Where is she?"

But then a man came to see me

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked.

I saw his agony as he's tears fell on his face, and then I shivered. I guess there's something wrong here, I wonder

"Why are you looking for me sir?" I said it anxiously, as the man's tears rolled over his face.

"I'm Haruno Sakura's father and I…" he paused as his cries followed by hiccups. I was getting so worried _What happened?_

"What's wrong sir, can you tell me?" I asked

"Sa..Saku….Sak…Sakura's"

"Is there something wrong with her sir?" I made a "whatever" face from him but in my mind I was soooo worried.

"She died" he said

I shook my head

Knowing she's dead

My heart cried loud

As my mind grew down

"I can't take this…"

I visit her grave one day,

Seeing all the beautiful flowers,

scattered around her

She was filled with beautiful flowers

So beautiful like her.

So…_lovely_

_Here lies_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Died in the age of 20_

_A noble ninja of Konoha_

My tears filled with sorrow

As I saw you lay,

I wish I could go back in time…….

to see you alive

I was late

As I keep those lovely words

And now you're gone

I can now end up my life

As I say…. "_I love you.."_

Author's Notes: I was bored so I write this thingy. So please don't get bored as you read it, like me……Please R&R! Please READ and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't' own anything about Naruto.

A/N: Here's a small POV poem about Sakura before Sasuke heard the news. Hope you like it.

I wait and wait,

"Why's he not coming?"

After all my love for him,

Was he wasted it?

Through the gates I've waited,

"Why's he not coming?

"Does it mean he doesn't love me?"

"Does it mean he doesn't care for me?"

"I remember…"

Nights fading he said "goodbye"

He was too annoyed at me so I cried.

"I'm just thinking…"

If I die,

Will you cry?

If I sorrow,

Will your head get down low?

Now I know,

You never care,

You never even dare…

to hold me…

So what if you don't love me?

Well, do I love you anyway?

I'm done with you.

It's hard to say but…….

Now I realize that _"I don't love you"_

Though I'm pretending that you love me

So do I (I don't love you either)

So now I lose hope,

Dying to be without you.

And now, I'm holding something……

As it touches its sharp edges through my wrists…

I felt amused……It was soothing...

As I close my eyes saying….

"Goodbye…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: Sasuke's thoughts after his loves burial. Please **Read and Review!**

In the stars I wonder,

Is it you again that I yonder?

In the twilight stars I gaze,

Do I see your beautiful face?

"_I can't wait to see you…"_

I looked up in the heavens

and see what happens…

"_Why did you leave me?"_

I looked up in the velvet night

so tell me what you fright

"Do you fear me?"

I took a deep breath,

and calmly said

"Do you ever love me?"

"_But I do…"_

I Wish say you do,

and I'll tell you what I'm up to

I'll go with you to the heavens,

To find peace and resplendence

"_I'll join you…"_

Tell me now, tell me how

I'll come for you

See me not, see me that

I'll care for you.

"_Always…"_

On this lonely night,

I've dreamed…

That you and me were together

Back in each other arms to hold me

so tightly…

"_I was alone…"_

Since the day you left me

My heart, you've got it bleeding

Though in my mind I was suffering

For you left me here alone, unknown.

And now I'm holding something,

As it touches its sharp edges through my wrists, like you do

I felt a wind shivered saying…

"_Don't do it…" _

I heard a gentle whisper coming at my side

I knew it was you,

Who was crying to be with me?

_I told you_

_I love you _

_Is that hard to believe? _

Sorry but I can't wait to see you,

So now, as blood spreads to my skin

I felt amused, like you do

And now I'm in heaven,

"_We will be together…again"_

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to upload early because of school works. So if you like my boring poetry then I will continue my 2 last chapters. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are all welcomed…Please **Read **and **Review.**

Yours truly,

_**Moonlyte**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you want to, I'll own Naruto...just kidding! 

**A/N: **Hello! This would be the last chapter for this story. Thanks for those who reviewed my poetry. I really appreciated it a lot. I would like to express my deep gratitude to these reviewers:

**Claud-kun**

**Skittles Lacy**

**and many more!**

Sakura's thoughts after she dies and the story of a new found love in heaven.

As I see you lay up on your bed,

I come up and think,

Will you and me will be together?

Do we can spare our lives with each other?

"_I guess it's a no..."_

Above the clouds here

I see you,

Watching you here, _waiting..._

I know you're lonely,

"_So do I..."_

If you only knew

how my foolish life had ended

It was because of_...you..._

"_Because I love you..."_

"Sakura…I love you too."

As I turned my head back

I saw you…

With your glowing like an angel

An angel that has come back

to see me

"_You're such a fool Sasuke_!" she tearfully said

"_Yes, I am. I'm such a romantic fool_."

Tears were shedding,

Feelings were growing,

And were such fools of loving…

"_I'm glad…that were together again." _she happily said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

**Author's notes:** Once again, thanks for viewing my poetry. So finally I'm done. I'm plugging my short story entitling **Shattered Blood. **For those who would like to see this please review!

See you for my next story!

Yours truly,

_Moonlyte _


End file.
